A wide range of technologies related to the design and manufacture of golf balls are known in the art. The material selected depends on the play conditions desired for the ball. The core material selected affects how the ball performs and how a golfer perceives the feel of the ball. It is desirable that the ball has a certain degree of compression and durability.
For instance, some golfers desire balls that have a lower compression. A lower compression golf ball allows a golfer to have a greater degree of control and a higher margin for error on golf shots, particularly when club head speed is low. A lower club head speed is common when a golfer is less experienced.
A designer may select a harder core material and in other instances the designer may select a softer core material, with the golf ball being made of various materials. Balls that have compatible layers will have a relatively longer life expectancy than balls that are made of layers that are incompatible. For example, if a ball is formed with too hard an outer layer and too soft a core, the outer layer will crack relatively early in the life of the golf ball and will create dissatisfaction on the part of golfers using the ball.
Machines and methods have been developed to manufacture golf balls made of multiple components made of different materials. The different materials within a golf ball may provide different properties that address the considerations noted above. However, the machines and methods to make golf balls made of different materials may experience challenges during manufacture.